William Baratheon
William Baratheon, commonley called Will is the second child and son of Lord Gendry Baratheon and his wife Lady Arya. He is the younger brother of Robb and the older brother of Catelyn Baratheon. Will is set to become a member of Daenerys Targaryen's Queensguard. He travelled to King's Landing on the Queen's request a few weeks before turning sixteen to take his vows. Biography Origins After succeding in her Invasion of Westeros, the end of The Great War, Daenerys Targaryen, now crowned the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms rewarded those who supported her during the wars. She legitimized Gendry, a bastard son of King Robert Baratheon and the last living member of the bloodline as a reward for siding with both her and Jon Snow during both wars. He became the head of House Baratheon and was named the Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, therefore restoring it as the Great House of the Stormlands. Approixmatley three years after the wars, in 308 AL, Gendry married Arya Stark of Winterfell. Many who knew them both didn't beleive that Arya would ever decide to marry since she is known to be a renowed warrior and skilled swrodswoman and Gendry was a bastard so not everyone if not no one at all beleive he was fit or even deserved a claim to his father's house and name. By marrying her, she became Arya Baratheon and the Lady of Storm's End. He was born in the year 317 AL. His brother Robb, was born five years earlier, in 312 AL while his younger sister, Catelyn was born four years later, in 321 AL. Early Life Growing up, Will and Robb were very close, almost best friends as much as they were brothers, but he was also living in his shadow, as Robb was the heir to Storm's End along with being Gendry's and Arya's prodical son. But he could never bring himself to hate Robb since he wasn't treated any diffrently when Robb was always better than him. He along with Robb were trained by Ser Arys, the master-at-arms and tutored by Maester Denys who taught them how to read and write and took passion of the first one. Aside from reading, Will was also gifted in terms of combat, and like his brother is also a natural fighter. Both inherited the incredible Baratheon strenght from their father. But while Robb prefered fightning witja hammer and was better with it than him like his father and grandfather before him, Will wasn't talent or horrible with any kind of weapon. He just haden't found one that he found best suiting. Visiting Flea Bottom When he was 12, Will was taken to Flea Bottom by his father just like Robb was taken when he was 12. He asked why and Gendry told him the reason so is because he needs to know where he came from. Again Will asked why. Gendry than told him that he wasn't born a Baratheon. But actually a bastard born and raised there. Gendry went on to say that they would both be staying in Flea Bottom for the next two weeks so that Will can learn of his true origins. Meeting the Dragon Queen In Process of Re-Writing, Family tree Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Kingsguard Category:House Baratheon